Anastasia and the silver man
by bradhig
Summary: about the real Anastasia and her sisters.


Anastasia and the silver visiter.

Anastasia could not stand the cellar. It was damp .cold and dirty. "Why had they brought us here?" She thought.

Olga looked at her younger sisters. "I have a bad feeling about what they are about to do. ",Olga said.

"Why are we not Her Imperial Highness anymore? Why doesn't anyone bow to us.? ", Anastasia asked.

"Because dad had to Abdicate and we lost our titles as a result.",Maria explained.

"No Fair I wanna be Grand Duchess Anastasia again. I wanna be in the history books. ",Anastasia screamed.

The Bolsheviks came in. Yurovsky stood to one side and started reading from a piece of paper. "because your relatives continue to attack Soviet Russia the Ural Committee has decided to execute you. ",he said. "No no no. What did we did any of us do to deserve this? ",Anastasia thought Just then her father was struck do by a bullet and hit the floor. Bullet flew everywhere. Anastasia and Maria huddled in one corner. Then something strange happened. A man in a silver suit and helmet appeared in the room out of nowhere. The guards shot at him but the bullets bounced harmlessly of f his suit. The silver man threw a punch and knocked Yurovsky to the ground.

"Take that you monster. Why don't you pick on someone your own size. ",the silver man said.

"Get out of here! This does not concern you. ",Yurovsky said.

The silver man raised his right hand and in a flash of light knocked the Bolsheviks to the ground. Then everything just stopped. The bullets and the Bolsheviks froze in place and couldn't move.

"That's better. You could pick on children because of the titles they once had ,but you run from someone with superior firepower. ",the silver man said.

The silver man turned around and a strange beam of light came out of the top of his helmet. It was thin ,green and made the smoke visible. As the man looked around the light hit the people in the cellar while making a humming noise.

"What is he doing? ", Maria asked.

"I don't know ,but I don't think he is going to harm us. That light is weird. It turned red when it hit mom and dad. ",Anastasia said.

All the man saw was death everywhere. Everyone he scanned with the beam always made it red. Then as he scanned the four girls huddled in the corner in two pairs the light turned blue. Then the man made it pass over the girls again. The light disappeared after that.

Anastasia saw the man approach her. He put a strange necklace around her neck. It had what looked like a blue stone on it. Soon Maria, Tatiana , and Olga each had one.

The man raised his arm and touched something on his wrist. The cellar began to disappear around Anastasia. The girls found themselves in a shinny silver room with a curved roof not unlike the room they had just been in. There were strange colored lights above the girls. "Vacate transport route now. ",a female computer voice said. The computer voice repeated "Vacate transport route now.

"Let's go. ",Olga said.

The girls walked away from the lights and a door slid open revealing a hallway. The Romanov sisters followed it and a door to their left opened.

"I think someone wants us to go inside. ",Olga said.

They entered the room to find a table with pink kokoshniks lined with diamonds and four white dresses with gold borders.

"Those are our court dresses. Why do they want us to wear those when we aren't even Grand Duchesses anymore? ",Maria asked

"Please remove your outer clothes and put on the ones provided. Please your old clothes in the drawer with your names on them. "the computer said.

The girls changed clothes. The drawers with their old clothes slid shut.

"Well we look like Grand Duchesses again. ",Olga said.

The girls left the changing room and headed down the hallway into a wide open room with windows. Anastasia looked out the left hand side windows and was shocked.

"Is that ? Could that be Earth? ",Anastasia asked.

"It is Earth. We must be far above it. What is this place? ",Olga asked. They didn't know it ,but the girls were now standing on a space station in geostationary orbit above the house of special purpose.

They heard a noise from behind and looked into a window.

"They look like us!",Tatiana said.

They saw four clones being prepared wearing their old clothes. then the clones disappeared. The silver man came from the transport room and threw down his helmet in then went to the console in the main room ,sat down, and spoke into a mic. A screen showed the clones being shot to death in the cellar.

"Let the record show July 17,1918 that there were no survivors in the Romanov Massacre. ",the man said

The girls walked in and stood beside him. The man looked at Anastasia while continuing to speak..

"All of the rumors of Grand Duchess Anastasia surviving are false repeat false. Only means of escape for Romanov's was transport up to Telos space station. "I have successfully transported all four of Nicholas daughters aboard and sent clones down in their place. I was unable to save the other members of the family do to navigational error causing Telos to arrive on station five minutes late. This is Richard Stone signing off. ',Richard said.

"Computer plot course for lunar loop around. It's time to get out of Bolshevik ville. ",Richard said.

"Course plotted and ready for de orbit burn. ",the computer replied. Richard hit buttons and the station began to move away from earth.

Richard pounded his fist into the console. "Tony you fouled up the triangulation. I got here too late and people were already dead. ",Richard said.

"Excuse me sir can you tell me what we are doing here? ",Anastasia asked.

"Sorry your Imperial Highness. I should have arrived before the shooting started but navigational errors delayed me. ",Richard said.

"You don't need to call me that. We aren't Grand Duchesses anymore. ",Anastasia replied.

"Here read this it says that you are your Imperial Highness. ",Richard said as he handed Anastasia a computer tablet.

"From Buckingham Palace, London.

The queen hereby restores the titles of any Romanov's that Richard Stone manages to save and bring abroad Telos.

This means that Anastasia Romanov becomes Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov upon boarding Telos and the same goes for the rest of her family. "the message read.

"Were Grand Duchesses again. ",Anastasia cheered.

"Yup. That's it. ",Richard replied.

"Couldn't the Bolsheviks come after us? ",Grand Duchess Maria asked.

"Did you see Lenin with a Space Shuttle? or Yurovsky with a Saturn V Your Imperial Highness's? ",Richard asked.

"No and we don't know what those are. ", Grand Duchess Olga said.

"See what did I tell your Imperial Highness's? The Bolsheviks don't have space launch capably. No one down there does. ",Richard said grinning.

"Those dumb Bolsheviks in Yekaterinburg didn't know there was a manned space vehicle in geostationary orbit above them. ",Richard continued

"You talked about me surviving that nightmare why? ",Grand Duchess Anastasia asked.

"Well because some people believed you did. Your famous from where I come from. They made books , broadway plays, and movies about you. There was even a woman named Anna Anderson who claimed to be you ,but the proved otherwise. ",Richard explained.

"Here that I am famous! ",Grand Duchess Anastasia shouted and grinned.

"Why did they say Nastenka survived? What about me ,Maria, and Tatiana? ",Grand Duchess Olga asked.

"I believe it was because Grand Duchess Anastasia is the youngest. I don't really know I just work here. ",Richard replied.

"If I might that Anderson woman I'll punch her in the nose. How dare she pretends to by me. ",Grand Duchess Anastasia groaned.

"She probably just wanted money or fame. There were several woman who claimed to be you. ",Richard said.

"I'm Grand Duchess Anastasia and anyone claiming to be me is going to get taken down by me. ',Grand Duchess Anastasia said steaming.

"I thought that's how you would take it Your Imperial Highness. ",Richard said.

"There were people who claimed to be other members of the family ,but they were imposters. ",Richard said.

"Where are you from? ",Grand Duchess Olga asked.

"It's not so much a where as a when. Did you ever read H. G. Wells.? ",Richard asked.

"The War of The Worlds had those creepy Martian Tripods. The Time Machine had that guy who went to the future. ",Grand Duchess Anastasia said.

"This is a time machine. Not like H. G. Wells. I was sent to find Grand Duchess Anastasia with the option of rescuing any other family members I find alive. ",Richard said.

"Besides Your Imperial Highness Anastasia I figured you could use some company. ",Robert said grinning.

"Grand Duchess Anastasia is the most famous Romanov Grand Duchess ever known. ",Richard said.

"What the imp is more famous then me. ",steamed Grand Duchess Olga.

"Calm down Olishka. ",Grand Duchess Tatiana said.

"Wow! all because they thought I got out alive?. ",Grand Duchess Anastasia said grinning.

"You got it. Your Imperial Highness Anastasia. ",Richard said.

"I am the most famous Grand Duchess in history. HEHEHE ",Grand Duchess Anastasia said laughing.

"We are leaving Earth orbit and are going around the moon. After that we head to my time. We to do it that way so we don't run into any space junk on the way in if we traveled forward from time here. ",Richard said.

"After we get back to my time we rendezvous with the SSTO Anastasia for the trip back to earth. ",Richard said.

"They named something after me? ",Grand Duchess Anastasia asked?

"There are four single stage to orbit space planes built by the Russians. Olga, Tatiana,Maria and Anastasia. They put old photos of you in them so people knew who they were named after. ",Richard said.

"Here that Nastenka? ",Grand Duchess Olga said.

"Yes I heard that. ",Grand Duchess Anastasia said.

"I am the most famous grand duchess HEHEHE",Grand Duchess Anastasia said laughing and grinned.

Richard showed the Grand Duchess's the figure eight course that would take them around the moon. No one would notice the space station slowly drifting away from earth that night while cold cruel men buried the bodies of the Romanov's unaware they had not killed the Romanov sisters ,but four clones in there place.

Far above on the space station. Olga watched the moon and stared at the old craters below. Tatiana , Maria ,and Anastasia were asleep. Anastasia had gone to sleep in all her finery.

"Anastasia is sleeping in her court dress with her kokoshnik on grinning like crazy. ",Olga said.

"I am not surprised how she took the news. It was all because of that imposter I told her before she went the bed that was why they made movie's and stuff about her. ",Richard said.

Anastasia came in and stood by Olga.

"Are you ever gonna take that outfit off Nasterika?",Olga asked Anastasia.

"Why should I. HEHEHE. I am a Grand Duchess and I want everyone to know. Besides I washed it before I came in. I have never been so proud to wear this before. HEHEHE. ",Grand Duchess Anastasia said as she went giggling ,twirling, and spinning around the room.

Tatiana and Maria came in wearing light blue dresses and blue blouses like Olga.

"Well well look at our little Nasterike the Grand Duchess. ",Tatiana said.

"Would you believe she slept in that? "Olga asked.

'That's our little imp. ",Tatiana replied.

Robert showed the Grand Duchesses the outline of the space station. It was a cylinder with four large solar panels on the main section and four smaller ones behind the cockpit section that looked like a windmill. Robert commented on how the ship looked similar to the old Skylab station in the 1970s.

"Take your last look at the 1918 your Imperial Highness.",Robert said.

All four girls looked out the window at earth in the distance. The Telos vanished into history. Where did it go no one knows. To our time to the future?

The End


End file.
